Father Son and Holy Ghost
by flawsinscience
Summary: Charlie and Zoey. 10 moments we never saw.


_Hey all! This is a Charlie/Zoey 10 moments we never saw fan-fic. I cannot take any credit for the characters; they belong to Aaron Sorkin. I'd love to hear any feedback you have on this. Much love x _

_**01; post-kidnapping**_

Zoey

In those first tumultuous hours after they found me I was in a daze. I know my family were with me through most of it. I could hear my mum's blood rushing as she held me tight and I could listen to voices yelling orders to take me to hospital and my protests that everything was ok. But the one thing that was clear in my mind is unsteadily standing up and making it over to Charlie before falling in a pile of limbs on the floor. I remember feeling warm and safe in the side room of a hospital to this day I cannot name. Lights hurt my eyes as I finally came round properly. I turned my head to the left and he was there, smiling. He nodded slowly and I knew it would be ok.

_Charlie_

_Physically sick, that's what it felt like; we knew she wasn't at the club, I knew she shouldn't have gone. I regret not forcing her not to go. To stand up for my feelings and tell her screw France, everything you need is right here. Her family, he friends; me (though secretly I would love to spend three months in Paris, or Italy or Berlin; choice is hers) But the empty feeling I had was like the night my sister ran away for two hours, except this was bigger. I could hear the blood rush to my head as we flew in that chopper to the site, I physically quelled the bile as I saw her broken smile and relief, we were back with her. I gathered her off the sodden grass as she tried to welcome me into the family I'd fallen into. I felt President Bartlet grip my shoulder as I lay her trembling body on the gurney and watched silently as her sisters sat close by her in the hospital. _

_**02; State of the union dinner**_

Zoey

I was officially old enough to attend the state of the union dinner. I was about to tell my parents I wasn't going to go, and instead take a trip to New York to see Liz but I was frog marched downtown to pick out a dress by Aimee and mom; not only were they discussing the dress I was going to wear but who I was going to ask. Not only were they badmouthing any ideas about taking the Speaker's 20 year old son they were actively encouraging Charlie as a possibility. With hindsight I'm sure it was more Amy's doing than mom's; she wasn't saying no either. Asking Charlie was the worst and single best moment I've had in a long while.

_Charlie_

_She looked way too cute when she asked me to accompany her. I wondered why I'd been purposely given the evening off over Debbie. Accepting gave me this cheesy grin even the president picked up on but I couldn't care less. We were finally going to get a good night off to spend together. Boy she looked amazing in that fitted blue dress. The halter showed off her shoulders and her butt looked awesome. Scold me if you like but what happened post dinner would make your jaw drop further. I'm surprised the first lady didn't keel over when she accidentally walked in on us sharing a bed together. Zoey giggled and I died of shame. I was still getting jokes about it from the staff three months later…that was until I decided to make an honest woman of Zoey Patricia Bartlet. _

_**03; Wedding**_

Zoey

It never fails to awe the mind, power of love and all things believed in by us all. I've grown up in too many ways for words over these past two years, if hell took a physical form I've duelled it in so many ways. But as I sit writing this final entry in this, the diary I've kept, I can say it now; I've come full circle. I've survived growing up, a challenge in itself, I've made friends, and lost them too. I've been to college. I've watched my dad weaken; my sisters strengthen and guide me through times I couldn't have dreamt. I've sat in a privileged place in life and I've spoken a million words. Yet it can't compare to the excitement, the anticipation that I'll settle on that happy ending, that I'll get what I've always held true; that I'll get the American Dream.

It's about being asked the question what would you change? And knowing the answer would be nothing. It's the house in New Hampshire mom and dad bought us. It has got three bedrooms and I know mom's got plans, God knows I have plans but it's all about tomorrow. It's about becoming an honest woman and taking that brave step out of my family and starting to build my own. It's about having someone to hold my hand and share life with me. It's about the guy I've had my eye on for ten years and it's about knowing that we've made it already.

_Charlie_

_If anyone asked me ten years ago if the college girl I had my eye on, the one who was way out of my league would be my wife I'd of laughed at them. It doesn't happen to a guy like me. It's not the thing that happens but I keep pinching myself and only sky rocket further. The chance I got all those years ago was something I believe to this day my mom had a doing in. She saw the best of me in that job and made sure I got it, that I'd become the guy I am today. I want to do the best I can by Zoey provide for her and give her everything she wants; that she needs. _

_I want to be able to look back on things and know I did it right, that I made all the right decisions. That I made good in this world. And tomorrow's gonna be the start of the chapter entitled: Charlie and Zoey. That? That just made me smile. See it's all gonna be different from tomorrow she's a Young and I'm a Bartlet. _

_**04; baby baby **_

Zoey

It was only two years after we got wed that it happened. Two blue lines, a furious mother, gleeful sisters and a soon to be fourth time over grand-father later I was expecting a little boy. Charlie was busy working over-time in campaigning for congressman when I got the news. I was sat at the Manchester home and boom I had to call him. From that moment I couldn't stop smiling for nine months, despite the swollen ankles, cravings for taco bell and constant mothering from my sisters I was happy. Right on time two days before the September holiday Alexander Josiah Young was born at 6 lbs 9 oz and with a healthy pair of lungs neither Charlie nor I would be without now. We spent endless evenings watching him gurgle in the bassinette, content with mommy and daddy being his world.

_Charlie_

_I'm a dad. That's a pretty awesome thing for me, I've got this little gurgling bundle of joy to watch over and protect now. Jed was right; I don't want him to fall in love till he's thirty, I want him to go to college, I want him to do so many things yet never leave my sight. The night he appeared was thrilling and scary but as Zoey handed me my son I couldn't do anything but smile. Jed let his hand rest on my shoulder and whispered congratulations to me. I knew I'd given him something he'd always yearned for; a grandson to love and care for. Standing in the National Cathedral with my family, our friends and Zoey's extended family holding Alex in his white gown felt so good. I handed him to Josh as Godfather and the one man who will most likely get my son drunk first and knew that my son would grow up loved and cherished. Zoey had been adamant that Mallory be Godmother. Jed and Abbey stood as protective grandparents to Zoey's right and on my left Leo stood where my mom should have been along with my sister. That bittersweet moment will be with me till I leave this earth. _

_**05; election day **_

Zoey

I felt like I was 18 again, the day my dad first won the election he'd hugged me so tight, congratulating everyone in the room when it should have been the other way around. It was different: I was first lady now. I was the one who would help Charlie through everything. I'd stand with him at the state of the union I'd taken him to ten years earlier as first daughter. I'd impose security on my parents once again. I'd put my son and daughter in jeopardy, I'd have to spend my time fighting for my corner and attending state events whilst my family were in different corners of the earth. But the moment California announced, I couldn't have been any happier; grabbing Charlie I kissed him and told him we'd be there every step of the way. I watched him scoop up his children; Alex, his dad's double with my temperament and Lucy, my spitting image, quiet as a mouse like her father. Standing below "Young for President" he beamed for the press before hauling me into the picture and handing me Alex who at nine was still as light as a feather. As I waved triumphantly I realised I'd be sleeping in my parents bedroom and my smile turned to nervous laughter as I prayed they'd changed the bed sheets.

_Charlie_

_I'd done it, my rise to power had been swift but with an ex-president leading me and my friends standing in support of me I'd made it. The first black president of the United States of America, a young one at that; I was only mid-twenties when I started running for congress and here I stand as president-elect. Voice of America; captain of the mighty ship white house; father, husband and son: I'd done it. Taking my first tentative step into the office felt weird, I almost veered to my old work station before realising the big oak desk stood in the oval office was where I belonged now. Before me stood staffers that worked for me. Josh as my chief of staff; CJ Cregg as vice president and Donna Moss as press secretary and media co-ordinator. Sam had come back to run as vice president. It felt like the old days except the high school juniors now ran the place and we were ready for the fight to come._

_**06; Katie's arrival**_

Zoey

I head Frankie's shouting; as my chief of staff she'd been sent to see why I'd failed to meet Charlie. Moments later my body went light and all I could concentrate on was breathing as someone tried to grip my hand. I felt a poke in my arm and knew there was something wrong with my second daughter.

_Charlie_

_Frankie came running towards me as I shuffled nervously in the dining room, there was a crisis in Sudan that had given me a headache and I was filled with worry about Zoey's health. I immediately knew something was wrong and took off at a pace to the gurney being navigated down our hallway as Zoey's body curled on her left hand side. I shifted the mask quickly to give her a kiss before letting her hand go and turning to Josh. I whispered people I wanted called and proceeded to jump into the car already waiting for me. Following the ambulance, I felt my stomach knot and do back flips with concern as Abbey calls me. She attempts to make things seem better than they are but the worry for her youngest daughter is obvious. I tell them marine one is being sent and I'll take the bull crap from republican opposition later. _

**Jed**

We sat in silence outside the OR, my wife glancing at the clock every five seconds and my son staring blankly at the wall. It had been out of the blue and scary to think I was about to loose my daughter for (what felt like) the second time in my life. God had given me her back then but now… so much more rested on her making it out of surgery and back to her role as mom. I asked Charlie to be excused to see the hospital chaplain leaving my wife to hug Charlie tight as emotion stole through his heart. I'd never been so scared in my life.

_Charlie_

_Abbey watched my turmoil unfold as no news came for more than an hour. Staff passed down the corridor in silence, afraid to talk to me. The moment my mom had been killed on duty sat heavy in my mind as I imagine bringing my children up without Zoey to help me. The feeling I had when my life changed at the age of 17. I didn't need it to change 20 years later. _

**Jed**

I sat back down just in time for a tiny incubator to be wheeled from the OR. The tiny pink arm stuck out from the bundle like a sign of hope. Zoey was still in serious danger, the doctor muttering something to do with blood causing Abbey to gasp sharply, sitting back down as I forced Charlie to follow his daughter to the NICU. I took Abbey's hand and felt the rosaries dig into my hands as we began to pray together. _Our father; who art in heaven…_

Zoey

I took a deep breath and felt my body ache. I heard voices sigh with relief as I lifted my hand up to clear my throat; I'd woken up. My eyes focused on dad first kissing my forehead gently and then my mom brushing stray hairs out of my face as I asked about Charlie. They told me about the whole thing and smiled when they told me Katie Joanna Young was putting up a fight dad and to quote him "hadn't even seen in Gaza" I fell back to sleep happy my family was now complete.

_**07; Leo's death**_

Zoey

We gathered at the white house; dressed in black, save Katie's blue swaddle blanket. She was unsettled as if she knew about Leo's passing. Her Grandfather's best friend was gone and it left a gaping wound in our family. Charlie had ordered the flag to be taken to half mast. Mom, Ellie, Liz and I sat stunned; photos of Leo and dad were strewn over the coffee table as I quelled Katie's cries with my pinkie. Mom said it worked with all three of us; she'd barely left my arms in the six weeks since she'd been brought home.

_Charlie_

_When I first met Leo McGarry he'd been a cantankerous old fart in my opinion but getting to know that man I learned more than I could have imagined. I admired his relationship with Jed. He held high respect for a man who running the country yet could talk him down at the touch of a button. He was Jed's best friend, counsel and voice of reason in bleak, bleak times. I'd dug out the family shots Zoey and I kept at the white house and left them for Jed on the table. I told Josh to take Donna home for the night and give himself time. I carried on as best I could. The baseball league final would have a moments silence in respect. The white house was stunned but we needed to carry on. I made the announcement myself and arranged the state funeral, called Mallory to see if I could do anything. I became the rock for the Bartlets. _

**Jed**

I cannot think about this moment yet I am in it, I am part of it, I am it. I barely speak a word to Charlie who's proved himself more a son of mine than Abbey could give me. All I can do is quote proverbs. "_A man that hath friends must shew himself friendly: and there is a friend that sticketh closer than a brother_."

Zoey

The cathedral is filled with Leo's people; his family, his friends, his enemies and his colleagues. I watch Mallory give the eulogy and revert my eyes to my daughter, gently sucking on my finger I realise I've come to that time in my life where elders that have guided me through stand leaving me to my own devices and hand me the reigns of learning that I've got to pass onto my children. I grab my fathers hand and smile apologetically.

_**08; Attempted Assassination**_

Zoey

My world collapses. I stand still in the residence as Ron Butterfield sweeps the rest of my family towards me. Our corridor has several agents flanking it and the windows appears duller with the hard metal caging they've put up just in case… I hug my children close as he briefs me on what's happened. Charlie and Josh were taking a game of golf in Alberta and the perimeter was infiltrated. A bomb went off in the bunker. Sand went everywhere and a suspicious gas released. I'm worried sick as I fire random questions at him. Worrying about my family, about the staff put in jeopardy. I curse the attackers who were found dead, they were Americans. Ordinary Americans who we stand to power for. Who voted us into office and now try to kill the President. I excuse myself to vomit in the toilet being ushered back to the bed by Frankie as she consoles my sobbing body. I hate my children to see me like this but I worry so.

"We're going to fly him home tonight and he'll be taken to GW for monitoring along with Josh Lyman."

I ask to see Donna, telling her to sit with me till our men return home.

_Charlie_

_I'm fine, really I am. Some activists set of a bomb; a threat I've been wary of in my time in office. It caught me and Josh off-guard and now the secret service are doing a number at the scene. We've been sent to the hospital and I can only imagine how much of a nut Zoey is doing. I keep protesting that I'm fine and I'll just get back to the office. I promised Zoey we'd have dinner tonight and see a movie in the residence with the kids. And now I've got to spend it at GW. I think Josh is just as pissed as me. I tell the staff with me to fly Abbey and Jed down to be with Zoey, at least for tonight, they can look after the grand-kids or something._

**Jed**

I take a call after watching CNN and they're not surprised to hear I've already started making arrangements to get to the white house. It's got too many shades of the shooting nearly twenty odd years ago and I don't like the thought of it. It screams of the bastards who did this before. I gather my grand children in my arms as we step out of the car. Abbey consoles Zoey who looks as if today aged her ten years.

_**09; First son gets drunk! **_

Zoey

Charlie and I have finally wrangled a night to ourselves away from the press; away from the media. He's taken me to Camp David for a weekend away and we're making the most of it; dinner, a quiet walk in the grounds and nothing but us together. I've left my dad in charge of the kids back at the white house, telling him to watch Josh if he decides to take Alex out for the day. I'm wary of my husband's best friend and what antics they've gotten up to in the past. The girls are old enough to have granddad Jed wrapped around their little finger. He'll order them ice-cream and sit watching a Disney film for Katie till she finally falls asleep and my mom can safely tuck her up in bed. He'll then break all the rules I left with the agents and take Lucy for a walk around the gardens discussing politics and entertaining her fruitful mind with stories of when he was in power.

_Charlie_

_Just as Zoey and I are about to sit down to dinner at eight I get a phone call on my cell from Josh who's standing outside the white house with my sixteen year old son Alex. From the sounds of things both of them are blink drunk and neither one can stomach facing Jed and Abbey who will probably be sat on the landing they used to love together. I simply laugh and tell Josh to make Alex drink lots of OJ before he goes to bed and not to wake his sisters. As I tell Zoey we both fall about laughing, it was inevitable and hilarious. An apology text from Donna appears five minutes later as we finally sit down to dinner._

**Jed**

If Joshua Lyman wasn't the God father of my grandson I'd have him arrested for I don't know what. But as I see the two of them stumble past the landing and on into Alex's bedroom I can't help but storm through. Abbey yanks on my left arm, warning me not to wake the girls. I cannot help myself sometimes. Raging and arguing at Josh I watch Abbey settle the drunken teen who calls us grandparents. She hands him two aspirin, a glass of orange and orders him to down two pints of water in the space of five minutes. Still fizzing at Josh, I hope he'll remember the conversation tomorrow as he too is frogmarched to bed minus the water and aspirin. This is why I married her. Dr Bartlet has her own breed of punishment and I know I'll be playing Led Zeppelin for Katie nice and loud tomorrow. Smiling, I turn off the light on the family antics and crawl lazily to my bed.

_**10; Jed's funeral**_

Zoey

I cannot meet my mother's eye; she hasn't slept in four days and still she goes on. I am sat at home with my family. Today notes the end of an era. No one can make a sound without it being stifled with a cry or choking sobs. I've never known my dad not to be there. He's always been my dad and I've always been his daughter. I can't. Mom holds me close as Katie sits close beside me. She's nearly 18 now; wearing her distinctive perfume, I know she's beside me without acknowledging it. I have the eulogy in my hands, a speech I never wanted to write. Mom's heartbroken; we're all heartbroken.

No one knows what to say to me, to anyone in this room. I wish dearly Charlie was here in this moment, he is tending to business in the study. Alex sits with him, wearing his Harvard tie with pride. He took after his grand-father and graduated with honours in economics and theology. I don't want him to go to London after summer it speaks in too many words of Dad's career. I am the protective mother I'd never want to be. Lucy tells us the limo is here to take us to national cathedral. I do not want to go. I do not want to acknowledge that my father; Nobel Prize winner, former president of the United States is dead. I feel my daughter take my hand as I follow Charlie and Alex to the limo. They've laid on a complete motorcade for us; my PA jokes we're still the first family and it was the way he'd want to be remember.

_Charlie_

_My wife sits silently in the limo; she's done this journey before, burying the elders we've always looked up to. I know what it is to be alone without a parent standing guard and any word of comfort I give cannot quell her grief. We have three fantastic children on the verge of adulthood which makes mortality a reality. I squeeze her hand gently and bring her close, shuffling over the leather till she can hear the slow rhythmic beat of my heart. I am there for her. _

_I watch her take to the pulpit and laugh slightly hiding tears for her public as the speech un-ravels. I see Abbey sob on Ellie's shoulder as I sweep my eyes round the room. My daughters hug in closer to me, their make-up running and their beautiful smiles turned upside down. I put my arms around them and tell them it'll be ok but I can't guarantee such a precious thing as life. It's wrong to lay a number on death for you know it will call a moment too soon. _

**Jed**

I watch my daughter give the speech of her life, I knew from the day I stepped into office she was like me; she never showed emotion (ever). I admire her; I admire my three beautiful daughters individually. Being there with them as they sit in National Cathedral is something I yearned to be able to do; to console them. I can't but I feel my soul fill with pride as Zoey speaks about affection we shared, how she knew I loved Abbey. Abigail will never be the same till I can safely be at her side. I walk with her every day in her heart and weigh heavy in her mind but I cannot be there to hold her close and let her cry or stave her grief. It's a horrible feeling and something I will never get used to. I wipe a tear away as the entire church rises to my body being taken from the chancel.

_In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost,_

_Amen_


End file.
